This invention relates generally to exercise of pelvic muscles such as sphincter muscles, to aid in birthing, and more particularly to improved apparatus and its method of use to provide such muscle exercise.
There is need for simplicity of operation and use of devices as referred to. In particular there is need for improvements in lengthwise and widthwise repeatedly adjustable apparatus as described herein, to facilitate and control exercise of pelvic muscles.